


Prom-blem

by Mikeyshotdogs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	1. Chapter 1

It was a few weeks before prom, you were not excited, dances were not your favorite thing in the world, honestly, you preferred just staying in your room. You were in the middle of class and Calum whispered to you, “you know how you said your ex texted you the other day?” You nodded and waited to see where this conversation was going. Calum gave you a sympathetic look, “well, I kind of heard that he’s going to ask you to prom.” Your ex had treated you terribly during the last months that led to your breakup. You didn’t know what you were going to say, you didn’t want to say yes, but you also didn’t like conflict and didn’t want to hurt him. 

That day during lunch Michael sat next to you, “so what’re you going to do about your ex?” You shrugged and put your head down, “transfer schools? Never show up to school again before prom?” You, Michael, and Calum had been friends for years, normally you were the one giving them advice, but you were lost in this situation. Michael, being like your big brother, assured you that he would take care of everything. Now, usually when Michael said that, you would believe him, but there was no way to solve this problem without causing drama.

When you went to school the next day Calum slid into his seat next to you, “hellooooo.” He sometimes just acted weird so you really didn’t think anything of it, you just figured it was Calum being Calum. a few minutes into class your teacher stood by the doorway, “and now we have a special guest in our class today.” Everyone watched as Michael walked into the room with a bouquet of flowers and a sign that read “Y/n, will you go to prom with me?” 

Your face was bright red, it was like someone had smeared red paint all over you. You were shaky and nervous and confused, Michael was asking you to prom? Was he serious? You walked over to the front of the class and hugged Michael. As you had your arms wrapped around him he lifted you up and whispered, “can’t ask someone who already has a date.” Then it hit you, your ex was in this class. When Michael put you down you turned to the class with a giant grin, “yes, I will go to prom with you Michael.” Everyone cheered and clapped for the two of you; to them it was romantic, to you, it was hilarious.

Later during lunch you sat down next to Michael and gave him a giant hug, “thank you like a million times, you’re amazing, I love you!” Calum sat next to you and gave you a giant hug. The three of you were so happy that you wouldn’t have to deal with your ex again.

After school Michael and Calum started walking home when your ex confronted them. He looked at them angrily, “you stole my prom date.” Michael stood up tall and stared him down, “You don’t deserve her. Y/n is smart, pretty, funny, talented, and one of the best people I’ve ever met. She’s the perfect girl. I didn’t steal her from you, because you never had her. I’m in love with y/n, and I’ll treat her better than you ever did, because I actually care about her. So fuck off.” Stunned at Michael’s speech, he slumped away slightly terrified. when Michael calmed down Calum patted his back, “quite the lie you came up with” Michael sighed, “it wasn’t a lie.”


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning you got up early and started getting ready for Prom. Your friend came over and helped to do your makeup, you looked like a goddess. Then your mom did you hair, it reminded you of the 80′s it was so big, but once you flattened it out, it looked perfect. You had a gorgeous long black dress you had bought from David’s Bridal, and you were wearing a pair of simple black heels. You, Michael, Calum, and his date were all supposed to go out to dinner together before the dance, so you sat and waited for them.

When the doorbell rang you sprinted over to answer it, still being careful not to fall down in your heels. When you opened the door you saw Michael standing there in a black tuxedo with a red rose corsage that matched his boutineer. When he saw you, his jaw dropped, and he was speechless. He quickly tied the corsage to your wrist and smiled, “you look great!” You thanked him and then took some quick pictures for your parents, when you were done you walked outside to get in the car. But, there was no car, Michael had come in a cab. He looked at your nervously, “yeah, my mom needed the car, sorry.” You grinned and got into the cab anyway, “it’s fine, somehow this seems more fancy anyway.”

When the driver dropped you and Michael off at the restaurant, you saw Calum and his date waiting at a table, “hey guys, over here!” 

When you and Michael slid into the booth, Calum’s date was quick to compliment you both, “Aw, Calum, don’t Michael and y/n make such a cute couple?” 

Michael became nervous and stammered, “Couple? No couple, friends, I mean yeah couple, couple of friends, like a couple of friends, or a couple of ice cubes.”

You stared at Michael as he laughed nervously, “uh, Michael? Are you okay?”

Calum laughed, “you know, I think I need to redo my cummerbund, Michael can you come help me?”

They both walked off and you sat there looking over your menu, you came here all the time with Michael and Calum so you already knew what they both wanted and ordered while they were gone. Meanwhile in the restroom Calum was trying to calm Michael down.

 “She doesn’t know anything, you just need to relax and pretend that this isn’t a date, this is just four friends hanging out.” 

Michael splashed cold water on his face, “okay but I want her to know, I want to tell her, but I just don’t know how.”

Calum threw his hands up in exasperation, “then do it! The four of us have been friends since…I don’t know….FOREVER? And as long as we’ve been friends, you’ve liked y/n, just tell her.”

Michael nodded and dried his face off, “yeah, yeah, you’re right.”

Calum smiled and patted him on the back, “yeah, I am, just don’t tell her around me, I want to be there if things get awkward.”

Michael glared at Calum as they walked out, “come on don’t say things like that!”

After dinner was over, the four of you went to the venue in Calum’s car. When you walked in, there were twinkling lights, fake clouds, and all in all the most gorgeous setting you could’ve imagined. Michael walked you over to the dance floor, and the two of you danced along side Calum and his date. It was going well, you were all having so much fun, and then, the dreaded slow song started. You and Michael both left the dance floor, but then, you saw your ex walking towards you. 

Michael could tell you were getting nervous so he grabbed your hand and led you back out to dance. You smiled and put your arms around his neck, “thanks for doing this, you’re such a great friend.” He put his hands on your waist and smiled back at you, “hey, that’s what friends are for right?” Now was his chance, he could tell you everything he had been hiding for so many years, everything that was building inside of him, how much he cared about you, and loved you, and wanted nothing more than to see you be happy. But alas, he waited to long and the song ended.

Michael knew if he didn’t tell you now, he never would, so he walked over to Calum, “I need you to go and request a song for me.”

Calum saluted him, “yes sir, what song?”

Michael glanced over at you and smiled, “Guardian Angel, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, she loves that song.”

Calum sneaked over to the dj while you weren’t looking and explained the entire situation. When Calum walked back over to his date he quickly gave Michael a thumbs up. The dj came over the speaker, “and now, we would like to request that all dates pair up together for one final slow dance for the evening.”As soon as the song started you grabbed Michael’s hand, “oh we have to dance, I love this song!” You once again held onto each other and Michael realized, this was it, the moment everything was going to change.

“Y/n, can I tell you something?”

You rested your head on his shoulder, “you know you don’t have to ask me stuff like that, just tell me.”

Michael laughed, “well, for a couple years now, I’ve kind of had this thing for you, and I don’t expect you to say that you like me too, but I just wanted you to know. And I-”

You let go of Michael and stepped back, “you what?”

He looked down at the ground, “I just, I like you y/n, as more than a friend.”

“Michael brace yourself.”

Just as he looked up you leaped into his arms and hugged him tighter than you ever had before, he swung you around and then put you back down after a few seconds, “what was that!?”

You smiled and kissed his cheek, “I’ve been waiting for years to hear you say that.”

Just then, the dj once again came over the speaker, “Calum, we have lift off.”

Calum and his date slid and stood next to the two of you and started quietly chanting, “kiss. kiss. kiss. kiss. kiss.”

You grinned widely, “should we give the people what they want?”

Michael dipped you and gave you the most romantic kiss. A collective “aww” came from the entire crowd. It was only then that you noticed, every single person in that room was watching the two of you. You and Michael smiled and waved awkwardly, and Calum shouted, “THEY’RE FINALLY TOGETHER!”


End file.
